


Mirror of Erised

by FoxAlica



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxAlica/pseuds/FoxAlica
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Mirror of Erised

[ ](http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1598956293/f4ae09d5/31506387.png)


End file.
